You , I and 'something stupid'
by rharaayumi
Summary: punya pacar yang suka dengan hal-hal mistis di jaman serba modern seperti sekarang? Bagaimana jika pacarmu itu lebih percaya tahayul daripada apa yang ada di depan matanya?


**Summary** **:** punya pacar yang suka dengan hal-hal mistis di jaman serba modern seperti sekarang? Bagaimana jika pacarmu itu lebih percaya tahayul daripada apa yang ada di depan matanya?

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **You, I and 'something stupid'**

Terkadang orang jenius seperti Inaho pun bisa sangat amat pusing menghadapi tingkah laku pacar kesayangannya Slaine. Apalagi kalau Slaine sudah masuk mode 'meyakini takhayul'. Semua yang dianjurkan dan semua yang dilarang sebisa mungkin dan pasti akan dituruti Slaine apapun caranya. Terkadang Inaho bingung kenapa dirinya –yang pada dasarnya tidak percaya pada takhayul– bisa cinta setengah mati kepada manusia semacam Slaine –yang pada dasarnya sangat amat percaya dengan takhayul–. Inaho dan Slaine memiliki selisih umur 1 tahun, Slaine setahun lebih tua dari Inaho tapi pola fikir dan tingkah laku Slaine malah memperlihatkan Inaho yang lebih tua.

Jaman SMP, waktu itu Slaine baru duduk di kelas 2 SMP, merupakan sosok 'pangeran' di mata para wanita. Sikapnya yang sopan saat berbicara, kerapihan, kecerdasan serta tatakramanya tidak ada bandingannya bukan hanya para siswi para siswapun banyak yang memuja Slaine dan menjadikannya sebagai panutan. Bahkan 'keanehannya' yang amat sangat menyukai hal-hal takhayul dan mistis dapat diterima dengan mudah oleh para penghuni sekolah itu meskipun saat ini orang yang menyukai hal-hal seperti itu dianggap kuno, tapi berkat Slaine hal-hal mistis dan takhayul malah menjadi terdengar keren.

Inaho yang saat itu baru memasuki dunia SMP tidak sengaja mengacaukan 'ritual pemanggilan arwah' Slaine di gedung sekolah lama. Slaine yang sudah menyiapkan segala macam hal selama seminggu hanya untuk melakukan ritual, emosi setengah mati saat melihat benda-benda ritualnya yang kemarin sore masih di tempatnya pagi itu sudah hilang, bahkan tidak ada jejak sedikitpun bahwa benda-benda keramat Slaine pernah ada di sana.

"…"

"heeei kau! Kau melihat barang-barangku di ruangan 3C?" Slaine langsung bertanya saat berpapasan dengan Inaho yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah lama.

"ohh barang-barang aneh itu? Mungkin sekarang sudah ada di tempat sampah. Aku heran orang yang kemarin piket kenapa tidak membuang sarang kecoak itu yah?"

Wajah Slaine memerah menahan emosinya yang sudah hampir meledak. 'sabar Slaine, ingat kau itu sosok pangeran. Tetap pasang wajah tersenyum saat berhadapan dengan wajah tembok seperti dia' Slaine memerintah dirinya sendiri.

"dimana kau membuangnya?"

"coba saja cari di TPU!"

Inaho meninggalkan Slaine, Slaine yang tidak terima membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik bahu Inaho bersiap memukul wajah datar di depannya, mungkin saja jika kena tonjokan 2-3 kali wajah itu bisa sedikit penyok dan tidak datar lagi fikir Slaine. Inaho yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu malah mengeluarkan senyum mengejek kepada Slaine. Slaine melepaskan pegangannya di bahu Inaho dan pergi mencari benda-benda ritualnya yang dengan kejamnya telah dibuang Inaho.

Sejak saat itu Inaho dan Slaine hampir setiap saat bertengkar , beradu argumen bahkan beberapa kali terlihat hampir adu jotos saat mereka berpapasan. Kadang Slaine yang memulai dan tidak jarang pula Inaho yang mulai memancing Slaine. Inaho dengan pemikiran modernnya tentang teknologi dan penjelasan ilmiahnya tentang kejadian atau fenomena aneh yang dulu sering dikatakan fenomena mistis dan Slaine dengan kepercayaannya yang amat sangat dalam dengan hal-hal berbau takhayul, mistis dan teman-temannya.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Inaho dan Slaine dihukum membersihkan gudang sekolah karna sudah mengganggu kenyamanan para pengunjung kantin dengan adu argument mereka dan berakhir dengan terkuncinya keduanya di dalam gudang dan keduanya kebetulan sama-sama tidak membawa ponsel mereka. Slaine yang biasanya cerewet tiba-tiba menjadi sangat amat pendiam, menggelitik Inaho untuk bertanya.

"Bat? Kau baik-baik saja?" Inaho duduk tepat dihadapan Slaine yang saat itu menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya,sambil memeluk betisnya sendiri.

Slaine menggeleng, sekarang dia sudah mulai terisak pelan. Inaho merapatkan badannya ke Slaine, memeluk orang itu dari depan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Bat?"

"Orenji, sebenarnya aku takut gelap hikss bagaimana jika arwah-arwah hikks penasaran datang menyerang kita karna hikss kita di tempat yang gelap? hikks". Sekarang Slaine benar-benar menangis. Lututnya sudah basah dengan air matanya. Inaho menciumi rambut kuning pucat milik Slaine.

"tenang aku ada di sini, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu!"

Slaine mengangkat wajahnya dipandangnya Inaho dan wajah datarnya, entah kenapa bagi Slaine itu sangat menenangkan. Tangisannya sudah berhenti tapi tidak bagi air yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"bukannya kau suka hal-hal mistis ? kenapa malah kau yang ketakutan?"

"arwah penasaran itu seram !"

"pernah melihatnya?"

Slaine menggeleng, dia takut kepada sesuatu yang belum dia saksikan sama sekali. Di tempatnya Inaho ingin sekali menjitak kepala Slaine yang percaya kepada hal-hal yang bahkan belum dia saksikan.

"Bat, mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu. Aku tidak menerima jawaban TIDAK. Jika kau menjawab tidak aku akan melepaskan pelukanku biar arwah-arwah itu menyerangmu! Mengerti?"

Slaine mengangguk, setengah takut dan setengah tidak percaya bisa mendengar Inaho berbicara sangat banyak dalam satu tarikan nafas. Seumur-umur bahkan saat mereka beradu argument Inaho hanya mengatakan beberapa kata pendek dengan wajah datar yang sangat ingin diremas Slaine setiap melihatnya. Maka itulah cerita singkat saat mereka jadian.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Pagi ini, Inaho sudah duduk di kamar Slaine yang bernuansa abu-abu –'akan kuubah kamar ini dengan nuansa orange!' sumpah Inaho setiap kali memasuki kamar pacarnya yang terkesan suram , muram durja itu. Sepagi ini Inaho harus menunggu pacarnya itu melakukan persiapan –yang entah apa, dan Inaho juga malas bertanya–. Yang Inaho tau mereka hanya akan pergi rekreasi ke air terjun haevens falls. Setengah jam menunggu akhirnya manusia bernama Slaine Troyard selesai dengan persiapannya. Hari ini dia memakai kaos putih ditambah jaket merah marun untuk melindunginya dari cuaca dingin, sedangkan Inaho memakai kaos putih dengan jaket hijau –sekedar info, kaos mereka adalah kaos couple design Slaine sendiri–.

Mereka berdua ke air terjun di antar oleh supir pribadi Slaine, jalanan hari ini sedikit lengang bahkan dengan kecepatan 40km/jam pun mereka sampai di kawasan air terjun Haevens falls lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Slaine langsung menarik tangan Inaho begitu mereka berdua turun dari mobil. Mengajaknya masuk ke belakang air terjun, beberapa kali Slaine melihat jam di tangannya, tepat saat jarum kecil menunjuk no 11 dan jarum panjang menunjuk no 1, Slaine mencium bibir Inaho.

Tindakan Slaine membuat Inaho kaget, –Slaine ingin melakukan 'itu' di sini? Di belakang air terjun? Tidak buruk juga terdengar romantis– Inaho sudah siap membawa ciuman yang dimulai Slaine ke arah lebih jauh, tapi Slaine tiba-tiba menghentikan ciuman itu. Lalu menarik tangan Inaho keluar air terjun dan membiarkan diri mereka basah terkena air terjun. Inaho hanya memandang Slaine yang asik menarik tangannya.

"jadi?" Inaho sedikit berteriak agar suaranya sampai ke gendang telinga Slaine yang saat ini pasti pendengarannya terganggu akibat suara gemuruh air terjun

"kata legenda jika kita berciuman di sini tepat saat jarum pendek menunjuk angka 11 dan jarum panjang menunjuk angka 1 cinta kita akan abadi selamanya dan jika kita membiarkan air terjun membasahi tubuh kita setelah berciuman, maka semua masalah yang ada, dan akan kita hadapi akan menjauh dari kita seperti air terjun yang membawa jauh air dari atas sana ke bawah sini!"

Inaho hanya menggeleng mendengar ucapan Slaine. 'akan kupastikan kepercayaanmu terhadap takhayul konyol itu hilang selama-lamanya' sumpah Inaho kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Slaine.." Inaho menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Slaine terpaksa menoleh heran kepadanya, tidak biasanya Inaho memanggilnya dengan namanya, tidak setelah mereka berpacaran. Perasaan Slaine mulai campur aduk, firasatnya seketika memburuk saat itu juga. Inaho memanggil namanya? Apa ini?

"O..orenji?" Slaine bertanya gugup, dipandangnya sejurus mata bermanik merah milik Inaho

"Kita putus saja" jawab Inaho datar

"a..ta..ke..Orenji kau serius?" Slaine mulai menangis, sedikit berterima kasih kepada air terjun di atasnya, sehingga Inaho tidak dapat melihat air mata Slaine –setidaknya beitu fikir si Blonde–

"Ya, kau dan kepercayaan bodohmu itu, aku tidak tahan dengan semua itu. Datanglah kepadaku kapan saja, dengan syarat kau sudah tidak percaya hal-hal takhayul lagi!" Inaho meninggalkan Slaine yang masih menangis di bawah air terjun

"KAU FIKIR AKU AKAN MEMOHON KEPADAMU? TIDAK AKAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BAKA INAHO!" teriak Slaine saat menyadari Inaho benar-benar meninggalkannya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sebulan sudah mereka tepatnya Inaho memutuskan Slaine, seminggu pertama Slaine sudah melakukan berbagai macam ritual buang sial berharap kesialannya akan hilang dan Inaho kembali kepadanya. Namun bukannya kembali, Inaho malah didekati banyak wanita cantik dua di antaranya adalah Asseylum dan Inko yang terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa suka cita mendengar kabar putusnya Inaho dan Slaine. Sementara itu seminggu pertama Inaho adalah sibuk menjadi stalker mantan pacarnya, berharap pacarnya sadar jika hal-hal mistis yang selama ini dipercayainya adalah kebodohan. Namun, apa yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi, Slaine malah semakin sering melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

2 minggu setelah mereka putus. Seorang bernama Harklight yang merupakan salah satu teman klub Slaine mendatangi Inaho, menanyakan benarkah Inaho putus dengan Slaine dan sudah tidak punya perasaan kepada Slaine lagi? Dan juga meminta izin kepada Inaho agar dirinya bisa mendekati Slaine. Tentu saja, Inaho tidak menanggapi Harklight. Jika dirinya melarang Haklight, bisa saja Harklight melaporkan hal itu kepada Slaine dan rencananya agar Slaine tobat bisa gagal. Tapi jika Inaho mengijinkan, Harklight pasti benar-benar akan merebut Slaine nya apalagi sejak dulu Harklight memang sudah menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada Slaine.

3 minggu setelah mereka putus. Slaine sudah tidak terlihat melakukan ritual aneh lagi, dia juga sudah jarang menghadiri perkumpulan klub yang dia buat. Dengan sumringah Inaho sebenarnya sudah ingin mengajak Slaine balikan, tapi niatnya tidak terpenuhi saat melihat Slaine yang tengah jalan berdua bersama Harklight di taman sekolah dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Inaho hanya bisa mengepal kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Semudah itu Slaine melupakannya dan mengganti dirinya engan orang lain? Apa Slaine tidak tau jika dirinya masih berharap menjadi Orenji milik Slaine?

4 minggu mereka putus, tepatnya sebulan sejak mereka berpisah. Seisi sekolah digemparkan dengan berita bahwa Inaho jadian dengan Asseylum dan Inko secara bersamaan. Sebenarnya Inaho tidak ingin melakukan hal itu, dia hanya ingin mengetahui reaksi macam apa yang keluar dari Slaine jika mengetahui kabar itu. Sebenarnya Inaho mulai berharap Slaine akan melakukan ritual-ritual aneh lain, namun di luar perhitungan dan dugaan Inaho. Slaine terlihat biasa-biasa saja, malah terkesan cuek. Sekarang Inaho malah pusing sendiri menyesali perbuatannya yang telah berpacaran dengan 2 wanita sekaligus.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, berharap beban beratnya juga ikut keluar saat itu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, dirinya bisa bebas dari 2 wanita yang tiap detik selalu bergelayutan di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Fikirannya kembali menerawang ke masa lalu, ke masa dirinya dan Slaine masih jadian dan masih saling memanggil Orenge-Bat. Sejujurnya Inaho sangat merindukan itu, sangat merindukan aroma Slaine dan tingkah aneh Slaine. Inaho bukannya tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau mistis –sejujurnya memang tidak suka dan tidak percaya– Inaho hanya merasa terabaikan dan terasingkan saat Slaine mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya, dan mulai membahas hal-hal aneh. Yah, Inaho hanya merasa cemburu. 'harus ku akhiri semua ini!' yakinnya dalam hati. Inaho mengambil ponselnya, mengirim pesan singkat ke nomor milik Slaine. Matanya terbelalak saat menerima balasan pesan singkat Slaine. Membacanya sekali lagi, 'apa-apaan ini?' teriaknya dalam hati

 _From : Bat_

 _Title: [no title]_

 _Subject: maaf ini siapa?_

Dengan kesal Inaho menekan no Slaine, menunggu beberapa detik sampai terdengar nada dering milik Slaine. Batin Inaho seketika menjerit lagi 'sekarang nada deringnya ganti? Padahal selama ini dia bahkan tidak pernah menggantinya'

" _Ya? Halo?"_

Terdengar seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat telpon Inaho, tapi itu bukan suara Slaine. Inaho rasanya pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi entah dimana. Inaho masih berusaha memeras ingatannya, sambil berusaha mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar aneh.

"Slainenya ada? Itu ponsel milik Slaine kan?"

" _Slaine sedang ke toilet. Ada pesan?"_

"bukannya tidak sopan mengangkat telpon orang lain?"

" _bukannya wajar jika seorang pacar mengangkat telpon pacarnya saat dia sedang ke toilet?"_

Inaho langsung menekan tombol reject ponselnya, rasanya seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Inaho mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi meja belajarnya, lalu berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho berdiri bersandar di pilar pintu gerbang rumah Slaine, menunggu si blonde dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menunggu di dalam rumah, tapi sudah sebulan ini dia tidak bertemu dengan seluruh penghuni kediaman Slaine, membuatnya sedikit merasa sungkan sekalipun tadi saat bertemu mereka bersikap seperti biasa. Inaho melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya, sudah 3 jam lebih sejak tadi Inaho terkahir menelpon Slaine dan yang mengangkatnya malah orang lain yang mengaku sebagai pacar Slaine.

Inaho berlari ke arah ujung jalan saat melihat Slaine tengah tertawa bersama seseorang di sampingnya yang Inaho kenal bernama Harklight. Tanpa fikir panjang, Inaho langsung memeluk tubuh si blonde yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, membuat si blonde sedikit kaget dan menjatuhkan ice cream yang tadi sedang di makannya ke jalan.

"I..i..Inaho?" tanya Slaine panik, seketika wajahnya memerah

"Orenji! Kau biasa memanggilku Orenji kan?. katakan Orenji seperti biasa Bat!"

Slaine menggeleng, mengusap punggung Inaho dan berbisik tepak di telinga Inaho

"Karna kau yang memintaku untuk tidak memanggilmu seperti itu"

Inaho melepaskan pelukannya, memegang pundak Slaine. "kapan? Aku tidak pernah melarangmu Bat!"

"Kau meminta putus Inaho, artinya kau memintaku untuk tidak memanggilmu seperti itu lagi. Oh iya, kuperkenalkan ini Harklight, pacarku. Anyway, selamat ku dengar kau bahkan mengencani cucu kepala sekolah dan anak pak Marito."

"Bat, kau hanya bercanda kan? bercanda berpacaran dengan dia?" Tanya Inaho sambil menunjuk Harklight. Slaine hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dengan mantap Harklight yang sejak tadi diam malah menarik tangan Slaine, membuat Inaho yang masih dibaluti perasaan shock tidak sadar bahwa pelukannya kepada Slaine sudah terlepas, dan sekarang Slaine sedang berjalan menjauhinya bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Pagi ini sekali lagi sekolah Inaho dan Slaine gempar. Jika lebih dari sebulan lalu gempar dengan kabar putusnya pasangan Inaho dan Slaine, dan beberapa hari lalu gempar dengan kabar Inaho mengencani 2 orang wanita sekaligus. Pagi ini mereka digemparkan dengan aksi Inaho yang melakukan ritual-ritual aneh seperti Slaine dulu. Seorang Inaho yang sejak awal merasa anti dengan berbagai hal mistis malah melakukan aktifitas mistis. Seorang Inaho yang percaya dengan teknologi?

Slaine melangkah dengan tergesa, mencari celah di antara kerumunan orang yang tengah mengelilingi Inaho dengan berbagai pertanyaan di otak mereka. Slaine menarik kerah baju Inaho, siap menumpahkan semua kekesalannya kepada makhluk berambut coklat di hadapannya.

"apa-apaan kau ini? bukannya kau memutuskanku karna tidak menyukai hal seperti ini? sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Slaine menguatkan cengkramannya di kerah baju Inaho

"mencoba mengusir kesialan, dan mencoba melakukan ritual agar kau kembali bersamaku Bat!" jawabnya datar dan langsung menyambar bibir Slaine.

Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana hanya bisa menutup mulut tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, beberapa dengan sigap mengeluarkan ponselnya masing-masing mengabadikan moment di hadapan mereka. Asseylum dan Inko yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka langsung menarik badan Slaine mundur. Namun dengan sigap Inaho malah memeluk erat tubuh Slaine. Sementara itu Harklight yang sedari tadi ada di belakang Slaine hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Inaho-kun! A..apa yang kau katakan?" Asseylum sudah mulai menangis

"i..iya,, apa maksud semua ini?" sementara itu Inko yang terlihat cukup tegar, meremas tas yang dipegangnya

"Yah, kita putus, Asseylum dan Inko kita putus. Aku sadar hanya ingin bersama Slaine" jawab Inaho menatap manik hijau kebiruan milik si blonde.

"ta..tapi.. aku sudah punya Harklight!" jawab Slaine memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap wajah Inaho yang berjarak kurang dari 5 senti tepat di hadapannya.

"Harklight sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku semalam! Kau sudah tidak usah berbohong lagi Bat!" jawab Inaho, sambil memegang dagu Slaine, membuat beberapa orang di sana ber-kyaaaa kyaaaa ria.

"ba..baka!.. kau yang meminta kita putus!"

"yah dan aku menyesal!" jawab Inaho sambil menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Slaine. Inaho merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, Inaho membukanya mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran dengan hiasan sebuah kelelawar yang mebawa jeruk.

"ini hasil dari ritualku, katanya jika memberikan ini kepadamu, maka selamanya kita akan bersama" Inaho menarik tangan Slaine dan memakaikan cincin tepat di jari manis Slaine, tanpa meminta persetujuan si empunya tangan karna Inaho yakin Slaine akan menerima itu dengan senang hati. Slaine hanya bisa menangis, lalu memeluk erat Inaho.

"Bat.. suki!" Slaine hanya mengangguk dan lebih memeluk erat Inaho.

 **~END~**

 **OWARI**

Kyaaaaaaaaa kukira habis sidang itu udah bisa santaii-santai dan punya lebih banyak waktu buat nulis fanfic, ternyata persiapan wisuda juga gak kalah ribetnya dengan persiapan sidang orz.. semoga oneshoot ini bisa menghibur, yah sekalipun rada gak jelas. :'3 see yaa (rencana mau buat multi chap lagi, dan kayaknya bakal yang drama lagi :'3 semoga idenya gak mentok hahahaha)


End file.
